This Odd Feeling
by PipeDreaming
Summary: Castiel is starting to act weird after a hunt. Dean doesn't know what the hell is going on.
1. Chapter 1

The brothers had just finished a job with the help from their Angel.

"Thanks Cas we really needed your help with this one." Sam said while putting some weapons in the truck of the Impala. "Yeah what he said you had our backs." added Dean. Castiel looked from dean to Sam "you're welcome." The brothers walked to the front of the Impala hands on doors about to get in when they notice Cas was still there, he usually leaves when the hunt is finished. "Right I'll be leaving then." Cas said clearly lingering. " Um you want to come back to the hotel…" Sam started. "We were just gonna watch some TV before hitting the hay if you…" Dean was cut off by Cas. "No that is alright. I'll see you two later." And with that he was gone.

The drive back was silent besides the music on the radio which was a turned to just a murmur. Sam was dozing off while Dean's mind was to preoccupied to notice. "Cas was acting weird" he thought "I wonder what was wrong." The rest of the ride he played the hunt back in his mind.

It was like any other job demons running amuck. So the three show up to put an end to it. They were out numbered and were ready for them. Cas grabbed two and with a flash of light made their vessels go still. Dean was restrained by two of them Sam was busy with two of his own. A third demon walked up to dean and with a flick of his wrist broke both of dean's legs. Cas twisted around toward the sound eyes wide. Just in time to see a demon send dean flying towards him, their bodies collide. "Dean!" Cas called as he sat up Dean lied next to him shaking. Cas grabbed him and pulled him close looking over the damage when a hand grabbed the cloth on him chest "Cas." Dean said gasping. Cas could tell he had internal damage as well as broken legs so with a touch to Dean's forehead he was healed. When dean opened his eyes he was being cradled by Cas and their faces were way too close. Dean pushed up off the floor and ran to were Sam was surrounded. Dean tackled one to the ground Sam tossed him the knife. One down Dean looked up to see the remaining two closing in. In that moment Cas appeared in front of dean and stopped them dead in their tracks. The boys got up and dusted them self's off Castiel looked around "One got away." "It was that bastard that crippled me. He was one strong son of a bitch." Cas followed them to the impala parked close by. "And that was that" Dean thought as he pulled into the motel's parking lot.

He shook Sam awake. Sam stumbled into the room and landed on the nearest bed. Dean sat down on the other bed about to take off his boots when he saw his keys weren't on the table or night stand where he always puts them. "No way I forgot them." he thought confused trying to remember if he left them in the baby. He quietly walks past Sam who is asleep now. When Dean got to the impala he looked in and saw the keys on the dash doors unlocked "what the hell?"

The sound of wings made him turn around "Cas?" he asked "What's wrong, did something happen?"

Castiel looked at Dean with concern in his eyes. "You were hurt today."

"Yeah and you fixed me right up, everything is fine"

"It's not, fine that is."

"Hey bud that's part of the job"

"Yes well with each "job" you get hurt more and more"

"That's why we have you to make us pretty again." Dean tried to joke and make light of it.

"And if I'm not, I can't always be there dean." Cas was getting frustrated.

"Well trying to save people is a dangerous job and the big bads just keep getting stronger."

"Or you're getting weaker." Snapped Castiel.

"Excuse me." Dean said teeth clenched. Castiel knew that would make him mad yet he still said it which he thought was odd.

"I did not mean to anger you." He kinda did though. "I am sorry, I just mean you should take a break and let your body and mind recuperate." Castiel suggested.

"What the hell is up with you?" Dean questioned.

"I'm sorry I'll let you be now" Cas said as he turned away from Dean. Dean grabbed Cas's arm "hold on what is going on with you?" dean asked pulling Cas to face him again. Castiel avoided his gaze looking at the ground. "You are not acting like your self man." Dean stated. After a moment Cas looked up at dean locking eyes "It's nothing." and with that he disappeared leaving Deans hand holding air. "What the hell?" he thought "God I'm going to sleep this is just too much for one day."

Dean tossed and turned until finally falling into a deep sleep. He dreamt of the days before being a hunter. The morning light shinning down on the dinning table looking up to see his mothers smiling face as she lies breakfast in front of him. He woke up smiling but it quickly faded. It was odd he didn't have such vivid dreams of his mother, not anymore at least.

Castiel sat down next to dean as he punched the pillow trying to soften it. Castiel wanted to forget their conversation they just had moments ago had ever happened. He was acting out of character and didn't know why. But with seeing Dean in so much pain so often he wanted it to stop. Dean grumbled as he flipped on his side. Though Cas was invisible to dean his breath caught in his throat when it seemed as if dean was looking right at him. Unable to sleep as usual, so Cas put his two fingers on the mans temple and watched as he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. He should leave he thought he knows that dean doesn't like the idea of someone watching him sleep but he doesn't have to know. Just one more night.


	2. Chapter 2

Has it always been like this Castiel questioned. This feeling that he should be somewhere else. It only stops when he's near a certain someone. But this can only be because he is his guardian, right? But with every day it gets stronger and stronger. He tried to stay away, he just couldn't. Castiel found him self spending more time with the Winchesters whether they knew it or not.

It had been a while since that hunt. Castiel still struggled with his feelings. He watched on as the Winchesters ate breakfast at a dinner. Cas sat at the bar next to a child spinning around on the stool. "Hey mister." the little girl said.

"Oh you can see me." Cas was surprised but there are some humans that can see angels mostly children and adults close to the end of their life.

"Duh your sitting right there, what's your name? I'm Jessie. Why are you wearing a coat it's hot out side. See I'm wearing my summer dress." the girl could've gone for ever so Cas decide to answer.

"Yes I see but I like my coat so I wear it all the time. My name is Castiel it's nice to met you Jessie." Cas looked up to make sure the brothers were still sitting in their booth. Dean had just got his dessert, a piece of pie. Cas smiled.

"That's a funny name I don't think I can say it." see looked over where Cas was looking. "What cha thinking?"

"Oh just thinking of a friend." he felt weird calling him that it seemed like the wrong word for some reason.

"Do you love them?" she asked suddenly.

"I care for them very much yes."

"Yeah but do you love, love them."

"I'm not sure I know what you're getting at"

"Do you like them and want to be their boyfriend" she giggled

"Oh no you see, He is my good friend."

"just because he's a boy doesn't mean you can't be his boy friend, my mama told me all about it, if you love someone that's it ya love 'em." she spun around really fast.

Watching her spin he took in what she said. Maybe….maybe that's what this is. This feeling. The girl got dizzy and started to fall out of her chair. Cas caught her and made she was steady before standing up to leave with the boys. "Thanks mister" Cas waved at her as he walked out the door following dean. Jessie's mother finally stopped conversing with the handsome man next to her "who are you talking to?"

"No one mama."

Sam and Dean were in yet another motel. "So get this, three guys were found unconscious in this town. No physical injuries or anything. But once they woke up it was as if they forgot everything, and I mean everything they don't know how to walk, feed them selves, or even talk. But this is why we are here, even with brain scans and all the test possible nothing shows up." Sam explained to Dean

"Right so what could wipe someone's brain with out leaving a trace."

"Well we could be looking at ex vessels. But demons don't usually leave theirs with a heart beat. Angel vessels maybe?"

Dean walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer. "Well we could ask Cas maybe there is a list of angels and their vessels? Just to check that off the list."

"Yeah good thinking." Sam looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Cas…" Before he could finish his prayer Cas popped in the middle of the room. The boys jumped "You called." Cas tried to act like he wasn't in the room the entire time when Sam went over the case. "Yes this is odd. Those names don't sound familiar for angel vessels. But you're right, to be a demon vessel is a death sentence."

"Damn, well thanks for the help Cas." Dean said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yes, well I will help you find the culprit." Cas said.

"Oh well I think me got this one covered Cas but thanks." said Sam.

"It could be dangerous." Cas continued.

"Technically no ones died yet so…." Dean added.

"Dean this could be something you've never come across before, and if that's the case you're going to want all the help you can get." Cas was iritated that they wouldn't just let him in on the hunt.

"Alright Cas it's up to you if you want to help." Sam looked at Dean.

"Yeah the more the merrier." Dean gave Sam the "what the hell is going on" face.

"Alright" Cas smiled "where do we start." The rest of the night they researched what could've done this. Several monsters could do something similar but no dice. Nothing added up. The next morning dean woke up to Cas sitting in a chair staring at the TV with the volume almost to low to hear. "Hey, you been here all night?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes. For the first time Cas wondered if he should say the truth. If he said yes would he think that was weird but if he says no then he would be lying and he didn't really want to do that either. "Earth to Cas you in there?" Dean was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Yes I am here. You should hurry and get ready so we can get started." Cas stood "I'll be right back."

When the brothers were walking out of the room they saw Cas standing by the impala. They drove to the neighbor hood that the there men lived near.

"Alright so we have a lot of houses to go to so we are going to split up cover as mush ground as possible. So Cas you still have your badge right?" Cas pulled it out of his coat and waved it at him, not really excited about the splitting up apart. "Okay." Dean noticed that Cas was starting to act like a bored child when he asked him to recite back to him what he was going to ask the home owners. Why couldn't Dean just trust Cas to not mess this up this isn't his first hunt Cas thought.

It took all day and yet nothing. No one noticed anything weird. The there victims all had wives and kids seemingly normal lives. So then what the hell was going on? The guys got back to the room and started to settle in. Dean said he was hungry but they had just eaten so Sam told him to get something at the gas station across the street. Dean sighed but left in a hurry.

Cas walked to the window and watched Dean cross the street. "So Cas it's pretty quite in heaven huh? I mean you having time to help with a case is rare." Sam tried to start a conversation with the angel.

"Uh yeah." but Cas was to preoccupied to really listen. He felt something was wrong. He saw Dean emerge from the gas station trying to juggle a six pack, bag of snacks, and a magazine. While flipping through the pages he drops the beer "shit!" he leans down to pick it up, the cans weren't too damaged. Out of no where a truck speeds towards him. Sam looks up to see the room empty. "Cas?"

Before Dean could react he was on his back. The sound of screeching breaks is all he could hear. He looked up to see Cas storm toward the now stopped truck. The man behind the wheel stumbles out "Hey are ya alri-" Cas grabbed him and slammed I'm against the front door. "What were you doing? You could've killed some one!" Cas's voice was different, angry but there was something else too.

"Hey! Hey man I'm sorry I didn't see you guys!" the man's eyes were red, breath smelled of alcohol.

"You've been drinking. Are you stupid? Drinking and driving is illegal or did that slip your mind as well as the ability to use your eyes?" Cas wasn't letting up.

"Cas come on man. I'm pissed too but no one was hurt." Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas let go of the man.

"Yes but if I wasn't there Dean…" Cas looked at Dean trying to push back the thought of Dean not able to walk on this earth again. Just then the drunken man started to cry. They looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. It's that bitches fault. She a heartless evil-" his sobs cut him off. Sam caught up to where they were standing in the middle of the road.

"What the hell is going on?!" It's going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was able to calm everyone down. Good thing too because when Sam heard that the guy almost killed Dean he had to be physically held back. The guy was sobering up when he started to explain his actions. There was this girl he loved but she didn't love him back. Turned him down many, many times, but just recently threatened a restraining order on him. So he drank his sorrows away.

"I've known her for so long, I can remember how her smile used to look." the man looked into the glass of water Dean gave him. "But ever sense her family passed away she's….different. Just down right mean."

"What happened?" Dean asked sitting next to him on the motel curb. Sam was leaning on a post near where Cas stood. Both still pissed and wondering why Dean is so interested in this mans story.

"Her Husband and two kids were in car wreck. Drunk Driver hit them." Sam scoffed. The man continued. "But that was years ago. I only started to ask her out when I thought enough time passed."

"Right I think that's enough for one night how about we get you home?" Dean asked "But Dean!?" Sam protested. Dean held a hand up "I'll be right back Sammy." Dean took the man home while Sam and Cas waited in the motel room. Cas would've came with but Dean gave him a look saying look after him. It's funny how Cas can read him so clearly even without the use of his angelic powers. Sam ranted the entire time he was gone. About how they should've reported him to the cops. But Cas knew if cops got involved they would become suspicious and pry and they would be unable to do the job they came here to do.

Dean came into the room. "What the hell man?" Sam started as he stood up of the bed he was sitting on.

"Hold it. This chick sounds like she has some problems and could be our guy. Well girl, you know what I mean. We need to check her out and see what's up. I was able to get her name and where she lives. So tomorrow we go pay her a visit alright."

"Dean-" Cas was about to ask what makes him think she was the target.

"Guys I just have a feeling alright. It's her. Just trust me okay." Dean looks at Cas then Sam. They reluctantly shook their heads.

It was quite as the brothers got ready to call it a night. Dean got done first so as Sam was washing his face and brushing his teeth dean wanted to talk to Cas, who was sitting in his chair watching TV.

"So every things going smoothly on cloud number nine." Dean asked him.

"Yes. It's been quiet." Cas didn't look away from the screen.

"Good. That's…good….so I wanted to thank you for earlier. When you saved my life." Dean gave a little awkward laugh.

Cas looked at Dean. "You do not need to thank me Dean. I am here to protect you. But you are welcome. Just do me a favor and be more careful. I can not always be there." Cas reached over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "And I do not want any harm to come to you." There was silent's between them for a moment until Dean replied "yeah sure I'll be more careful." Cas could see the uncomfortableness in Dean's eyes. He pulled his hand away and turned back to the TV "Alright." Cas could feel warmth in his cheeks, he tried to cover his face the best he could without being obvious. But this reaction was new to him. Was he embarrassed?

The next morning the three drove up to the women's house. The house was in poor condition and the yard was mostly dead grass. "Let's get this over with." Sam said getting out of the impala. Dean throws him a look. The three stood at the front door. Dean knocked three times. They heard someone unlocking several locks. When the door opened they saw a middle aged woman with tired looking eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked with a hint of sass.

"Um hi I'm-" Dean was cut off by Castiel.

"Dean. She's a witch." Everyone gawked at Cas.

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Dean look at the pendent she's wearing. They use it to protect them selves." Cas pointed out

She tried to slam the door but Sam stopped it with his foot. They barged in. The women stumbled back. She raised her hand and started to chant. With a finale word the boys went flying across the room. The door slammed shut and air got thick. "Dean I can't touch her when she's wearing that." Cas looked desperate, unable to help.

Their bodies were heavy and no one could move. "We know you are responsible for the three men losing their memories!" Dean shouted. "Why did you do it?! You didn't kill them. Did you just want to see their families suffer? You evil BITCH!" Dean could see Sam trying to reach for his gun.

"Evil bitch huh. YOU KNOW NOTHING!" with a twist of her hand Dean was on his feet. He was pulled closer to her. "They deserved it!" tears were in her eyes. "They were the ones that took my family away. Sure they did time but they still had their lives."

"Sure alright but then why not just kill them?" Dean was stalling.

"I wanted to and I was going too. But I started to forget them…" Sam had his hand around the gun. Slowly pulling it out and up to aim while she was distracted. "My memories of my family were slipping. I saw a doctor, there was nothing they could do. Soon I would forget them all!" she started to cry. "So I looked for a solution, and found witch craft." her eyes seemed to darken. "I found a spell that would restore my memory, if I took someone else's." she grinned. "So I thought, perfect, kill two birds with on stone so to speak." pulling dean even closer she continued. "But there was a catch, I have to keep taking memories. So it's a good thing you showed up. The three of you should sustain me for awhile." She started to raise her hand. "Will one touch I will be able to keep them with me a little bit longer."

"DEAN!" Sam and Cas yelled simultaneously. A Shot rang out. Dean dropped to the ground and the other two jumped up. She stood hunched over holding her stomach. With his gun still raised Sam stepped closer.

Cas was by Dean's side instantly. "Cas is he alright?" Sam asked. Before Cas could answer the women said a few words and Sam was gasping for air.

"Stop!" Cas pleaded. But with that another shot went off. This time from dean's gun. Her body fell with a thud. Sam was coughing as he went to see if she was finally dead. Blood poured out from the entry and exit wounds in her head. Cas walked up to Sam and touched his neck to heal his crushed windpipe.

"We better get out of here. Cops will be on their way." Sam said helping Dean up. Cas stood next to the women lying on the floor. He looked sad. "Cas let's go." Dean said as he put his hand on his back to get him moving. When they got back to the motel. They rushed to pack up and get out of town. Cas seemed lost in thought. Sam was putting their bags in the impala.

"Cas what's wrong?"

"That woman, I don't blame her for what she did."

"She tried to kill us Cas." Dean was confused

"She didn't want to forget her loved ones. And did what she had to….Dean if I was ever to forget about you I'm not sure I would do any differently." Cas looked into Dean's eyes looking for confirmation that he would do the same for him. Which is weird because he would never want dean to harm another human for him but he wanted dean to want to. This didn't make much sense and it confused him.

Dean just stared at him. "Cas…."

Cas felt his own human heart start to race. But the sound of Sam shutting the trunk interrupted them.

"Come on lets go." Sam called to them.

"We should go." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we should." Cas couldn't look at Dean any more.

They drove out of town. Sam turned up the music as they got farther away. Dean looked in the rearview mirror in which he could see Cas. But Cas did not look up to meet his gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

The impala pull up on an old dirt road that leads to an abandoned factory. The boys try not to stay in one place for to long but it's nice to have a home base. The building was decrepit and most of it was caved in but it served its purpose. Castiel helped the boys carry their bags into the building. Sam went straight to the computer set up. Maps and news paper clippings covered the walls.

"Cas." Dean said as Castiel walked past him. Cas dropped a bag on one of the tables, he didn't respond to Dean. "Cas I need to talk to you, in private. Please stop ignoring me." he said in a hush tone. Castiel finally turned and looked at him.

"Fine Dean let's go talk." he said without emotion. Cas followed Dean back outside. Dean paced a bit, struggling to find the right words. He finally stopped and faced Cas, who was looking at him with a slight turn to his head.

"Cas what you said back there, what did you mean by that?" Dean was nervous. Cas could tell too, he was also nervous. Does he tell him about his confused feelings? But what if things change between them and not for the good, he wouldn't be able to bare it. Cas did not want Dean to push him away.

"You two are under my charge, and I will not let anything stop me from my duty to protect you." he said blankly.

"Are you sure, that that's all." Dean searched Castiel's face for a sign of the true meaning.

"I have to admit that spending all this time with the two of you I do feel like we are family. But the bottom line is yes I do want to protect you two."

"A-alright." Dean wasn't sure if he was lying or not he's hard to read at the moment.

Sam busted throw the door "Guys!….um am I interrupting?" Dean didn't notice but they were standing a bit too close. He took a step back from Cas.

"What's wrong Sam." Cas asked. The two followed him inside. Sam gestured to his computer screen.

"I was looking for another case. Seeing if there were any omens or whatever. I found an article about a girl who was released from a mental hospital who thought demons were trying to take over her body. So-"

"Get to the point Sam." Dean didn't like long and confusing things. When Sam tried to explain how he was able to get internet access way out here, dean's head literally hurt.

"The girl has an account on this website and her last entery was "Winchesters please help." don't you think that's weird?"

"Good job Sam." Cas said

"Yeah but how are we gonna find her to ask if she needs actual help." dean said sarcastically.

"Well the article lists a town, we go there and ask around see if anyone knows her." Sam didn't know what was up with dean he seemed more irritable then usual.

"Fine. We'll head out in the morning." Dean started to walk away.

"But you two just got back from a case." Cas blurted out. "I mean shouldn't you take a couple days off to rest?"

"Cas don't start this again. If this girl needs help we go and help her every second counts in fact we shoulda left already but we do best when we are rested. So that's the plan alright." Dean left the room.

They had converted some old offices into makeshift rooms even Cas had one, not that he needed it but dean didn't want to leave him out. The brothers had fallen to sleep so Cas went to his "room" which didn't have a cot in it like the others but just a dusty desk and chair. Cas went over and sat down, it creaked loudly. He knew it was silly staying here and waiting till they woke up but there was no where he rather be. Even when dean is in one of his moods he never wants to leave his side.

When the two woke up Cas was already packing what they needed. There was even breakfast burritos on the table. They wanted to leave early so bad well now they can leave even earlier. They walked up to the food. Sam looked at his suspiciously. Dean just dug in, almost choking he ate it so fast.

"Don't worry Sam it is healthy. I made it my self. I got the eggs from-" of course Dean interrupted Cas.

"Come on let's head out." Sam looked at Dean then Cas. What was going on with him?

A long car ride later they arrived at their destination. It was good sized town. They parked in front of a classic diner which had music playing on the out side of it. Sam got out at went to a near by pay phone. Looking for the girl's name in the phone book. Dean's stomach growled. He started to walk to the entrance of the diner.

"Damn, I don't see her in here. Its weird nobody with that last name lives here." Sam looked at dean who had his hand on the door handle. He let go with a sigh. It was a goose chase. Just then the music crackled and stopped. A strange voice replaced it.

"Well the rumors were true. The knights in shinning armor, here to save the damsel in distress. So predictable. And frankly cliché." The brothers looked at each other, with a nod they pull out their guns.

"Oh woe is me. Winchesters help!" the voice mocked with snicker to top it off.

There was silence. They survey the area, there is no one to be seen. Cas was on edge. He could tell there were people in the building that surrounded them. When he turned to report to dean what he knew he was surprised by a figure standing behind Dean.

"Dean!" Cas shouted. But when dean meets eyes with him he disappears. Cas's heart felt like it stopped. Dean vanished along with the figure. He didn't see who or what it was.

"DEAN?!" Sam yelled. He hadn't seen the stranger so he franticly searched the street for his brother.

Just then the street filled with people. They rushed over to where Sam and Cas were standing. Some had guns and they pointed them at Sam.

"Sam we need to leave. Now" Cas didn't want to leave but he had to keep Sam safe. He started to reach for Sam.

"No! I'm not leaving with out Dean!" he evaded Cas's touch. "What did you do to my brother?!"

The crowd encircled them selves around Sam and Cas coming in between them. Cas did not like that.

One of them spoke "All he wanted was the shorter one, so we can shoot him right?"

Another "Who the hell is the third one? He just said there would be two."

"Who are you working for!?" Sam started to recite the demon exorcism incantation.

"Sam they are all human. They aren't being possessed."

"Let's just kill them now." one on the citizens said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam is in trouble and Dean is no where in sight. Cas had to act now.

"Leave him alone." All eyes were on him. "If you hurt him you will suffer the consequences."

"If you hadn't noticed we out number you and we have more guns." A young man pointed out.

"Yeah shut the hell up" said a girl next to him.

"Who are you anyways?" an older man asked.

"I am Castiel, and we are leaving." the street lights burst and sparks flew. A shadow that resembled wings grew on the buildings behind him. The people gasped and some even dropped to the ground and covered their heads. Cas disappeared and reappeared next to Sam. People jumped back with shock. And before Sam could protest again Cas got them out of there. Cas didn't go too far. They were at the next town over.

"Damn it Cas! Dean is still back there all alone!" they were in a motel room. Cas locked the three locks on the door.

"I know Sam but I had to get you to safety. I heard them say they just needed dean. I'm thinking they wanted him alive. But you they were just going to kill. I'm going to go back and look around. The mob should have dispersed by now. But you have to stay here. Where I know you are safe." Cas put his hand on his shoulder. "Please Sam."

"Fine Cas whatever." Cas looked deep into his eyes and he knew he wouldn't listen. So with a touch to the forehead Sam fell on the motel bed behind him. It was the only way Cas told him self.

When Dean heard Cas shout his name he saw he was afraid. But then in a moment he was staring into blackness. His eyes scanned for a glimmer of light. Nothing. Then a light clicked on above him.

He covered his eyes from the sudden brightness. "Who's there!?" Dean was unarmed.

"Don't worry Deanie boy, we are going to have a little fun." a familiar voice said. The one from the diner. Dean felt a chair hit the back of his legs and being forced down to sit by an unseen force. He couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Shall we start?" Dean could hear foot steps coming towards him. All he could think about was if Sam was okay.

Cas searched all over the town. He had to still be in the area. He didn't know how to explain it but he could feel him near by. But every building, back streets, and sewer tunnel he just wasn't there. Cas thought it was getting late and he should check on Sam before he rechecks everywhere for the tenth time. When he beamed back into the room he sees Sam sitting on the bed looking at something in his hands. It was a familiar necklace.

"I thought Dean got rid of that."

"Yeah well Dean is an idiot. So I took it back." Sam didn't know why when he woke up he didn't leave and find a ride back into town. Maybe it was because he trusted Castiel. "No luck I see. Cas we need to find him." Sam's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I know Sam. I'm going to try something hopefully it works." Castiel closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he was in a well-known old house. Castiel always liked Bobby's place. He once thought of it as home because it's where the Winchesters called home. But the lighting was off it was dark and grainy. There was shouting, and then the brothers busted throw the front door.

"Come on Sam find something to barricade the door!" Sam ran pass Cas. Dean tried to keep the door shut.

Then he saw him. "CAS! Help me hold the door shut!" the door was pushing back on dean. When Castiel walked over he held the door with one hand and it stopped moving. "Sam where are you?!" Dean pushed off the door and went to look for him. When Cas looked back at the door it was gone. He followed Dean. When he found him he was talking to Sam but Sam was younger, way younger. "Damn it Sam I told you guns are not toys!" Cas could see dark smoke out side the window. Demons. The windows shattered and the smoke swirled around them. Dean grabbed Sam's small body and covered it with his. "SAM!"

"Dean it's me Castiel. The real one, I'm not apart of your dream. You were taken, I need you to tell me where you are. Who has you?" Dean wasn't listening. He just held on to Sam for dear life. Cas put a hand on his back and kneeled next to him. Leaning in close Cas tries to snap him out of it. "Dean this is not real. It is just a dream. You're asleep right now." with that said the smoke disappeared. Dean looked up at Cas. Then down at his arms which were empty. Sam was gone too.

"Cas." Dean looked like he was breaking. "You have to keep Sam safe. Alright?"

"Yes Dean. Don't worry he is safe. Now tell me where you are. Who has you?" Cas needed the answers fast before Dean woke up.

"I don't know who he is. All I know is he's a demon. I can't see anything though it's too dark." Dean grabbed Cas's arm and held it tight. "Hurry Cas, I need you. I don't think I can take much more of it." Cas could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'll find you Dean and I'll make this demon suffer for what he's done." Cas was angry. But then the house started to chip away into nothingness. He was waking up. Cas held on to dean whose grip tightened. Neither wanted him to wake up. But it wasn't enough, Dean slipped throw his fingers and he was in the motel room once again.

"Did it work? Did you find him?" Sam jumped up off the bed. But the frown on Cas's face told it all.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days. Cas and Sam stuck around but out of sight. They figured where ever Dean was it was being hidden from Angels. But they never stopped looking.

Then one day Cas heard it, "Sam I hear him he's calling for me." Sam perked up. But Dean's voice was off. He didn't sound like himself. "Something's wrong."

"Cas lets go to him. If you can hear him calling then you can take us to him right? What are we waiting for?" Sam grabs Cas's wrist ready to be reunited with his brother. Cas wanted to see Dean just as much so he pushed his concern to the side. When they arrived to where Cas heard Dean, Sam saw him standing right where they last saw him. He rushed to embrace his brother, he thanked God he was alive. But he was stopped by Cas's arm across his chest. What Cas saw was much different. His teeth sharp, flesh of a rotting corpse, eyes black as pitch. His features were dark and distorted, he was being possessed by a demon.

Dean's screams were muffled by a gag. The constant pain made it hard to think a single thought. This demon was relentless. He would torcher him until he passed out then when he woke up he repeated it all over again. Then the demon decided he was bored of that. He took a blade to dean's naked chest and started to carve off the tattoo. Dean tried to protest but his vision was blurred and tears ran down his face. Once the demon was done he discarded the chunk of flesh. "Open wide dean." he said wickedly.

"Sam that's not Dean, it's a demon." Cas saw the life drain from Sam's face. It was his worst nightmare, Cas's too.

"But how?" Sam's voice was shaking.

Dean pulled down his shirt where his tattoo once was. It was cut from him leaving a concaved wound. And with Dean's voice it spoke "It wasn't that hard really. Now come on Sammy give your brother a big hug." Sam shivered. The Demon matched Dean's mannerisms perfectly.

"Let him go demon." Cas stepped in front of Sam. "If you leave him now without harm we will not kill you." Cas could feel his heart race.

"Oh come on Cas." he jolted at the sound of his name. How dare him. "Where is the fun in that? You don't like me much do you? Well that's too bad because I'm not going anywhere." the demon lifted deans shirt to revile a branded symbols that covered his stomach. They made it impossible to expel the demon without braking the seal. "Now let's not fight, we're family. And family shouldn't fight right Sammy?"

"You are not our family, Dean is!" Cas was angry but could not do anything.

"Well…I'M DEAN NOW!" The demon was clearly unstable.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

"Well I got what I wanted. So how about we get some food Sam I'm sure your hungry I know I am." the Demon laughed

"You'll never be like him." Cas couldn't hold that in any longer. The demons eyes seemed to get darker if that was even possible. He walked towards Cas. Castiel stood strong. Once face to face he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Dean's hand punctured throw his stomach. Cas coughed up blood, speckling Dean's face. With his other hand Dean caressed Cas's cheek. Cas always wondered what Dean's hands would feel like but never in this context.

"He cares for you very much. Me not so much." he pulled back his hands. Making Cas stumble back, against the impala. "Let's go Sam." The demon motioned toward the diner.

Cas sat there defeated when he heard Sam's voice but saw his lips weren't moving "Cas we can do this, we can save Dean. This Demon has some serious issues. Use that against him. I think I have a plan follow my lead." Cas looked at him concerned "trust me." Sam walked into the diner with Dean.

Sam sat at the booth with the Demon that was possessing his brother. They ordered food and while they waited Sam asked "So why the fake story with the girl."

"I've been watching you two for a while. Ever since demons first uttered your names." they were brought their food. "You two amaze me Sam. So much has happened in your life but you guys keep fighting, saving lives, and carrying on. Not a lot of humans would." Sam was uncomfortable with the fact that they were being watched for so long and not knowing it. "You two are special that's for sure."

"Um thanks." the demon grinned. "But I don't understand why did you tell that mob to kill me but now we are eating together?"

"Oh yeah that. I didn't want you dead I was just buying some time. Quite literally, flash some cash and people will do anything for it." the demons mouth was full of food. "I knew Castiel would be close by anyways. Even if you did die I would just bring you back."

"What do you want with Dean and me?" Sam was afraid of the answer.

"This. What we are doing right now Sam. We're being a family." Sam swallowed hard. "I was human before I was a demon, which was a very long time ago. I barely remember it. But I do remember not having siblings. And to see that brotherly bond between you two it can make others jealous."

Sam didn't know how to respond so the demon continued. "You know it was going to be you at first. The one I entered. But I figured you wouldn't kill your own brother even if he was being possessed. He on the other hand, let's just say he's a bit hard to read."

"Can I talk to him?" it was a long shot but he had to ask

"No can do. It's hard enough to hold him back. I might have under estimated him just a bit." the demon drank the last of its beer. "How about we just finish our meal and hit the road alright Sammy?"

"Fine." Sam said through clenched teeth.

When they finished they went to leave. Cas was gone leaving behind a pool of blood on the side walk. "So where to next." Sam's palms were sweaty. One wrong move and he would end up dead.


	7. Chapter 7

(It's stupid I know but I just gotta say it there are some things in this chapter and future chapters that resemble things in the resent episode. I wrote these a while ago and couldn't post them because I didn't have my computer. I swear. Yeah no one believes me haha oh well.)

The Demon wanted to do some jobs with Sam as if nothing has changed. They had been driving for a while when Sam suggests they go back to the factory cause there was information on a case there that he had forgotten. The demon looked at him suspiciously but didn't think too much of it and continued to drive. They listened to Dean's music and chatted. Sam was trying to act normal so not to piss the demon off but it was hard.

Castiel wondered why this Demon was trying to be like Dean. Calling Sam Sammy and him Cas. His obsession with him was unsettling. But he had to admit Dean was an interesting being. With Dean Cas learned something new every day. His heart was bigger than his brain. Trying to save everyone at any cost. Well it was him who needed saving now.

Finally arriving at the old factory Sam and dean walked through the front doors. As Dean walked across the room he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at the ceiling. It was hard to see but a demon trap was painted and he walked right into it.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam tackled Dean to the ground. Cas appeared in front of them holding shackles.

"See that seal doesn't only keep you from being expelled it also keeps you from escaping." Cas shackled his feet while Sam restrained his hands. Sam held his shoulders down as Cas straddled dean. The demon tried to use his powers to get them off them but no dice. "These chains were forged to keep any and all beings contained, your powers won't work." Cas pulled the demon blade out of his trench coat.

"If you kill me you kill dean!" the demon taunted.

"Well it's a good thing that we're not going to kill you with it." Sam said. He looked at Cas and nodded to give him the go ahead.

Castiel cut open Dean's shirt. Then he starts to cut away at the cluster of seals. The demon screamed in agony as the blade sliced away at his skin kicking up embers as it went. Sam covered Dean's mouth. Hearing his brothers scream was too much for him. After a moment Cas's clothes were covered in Dean's blood but he was finally done. Then in unison Sam and Cas started chanting in Latin. The black smoke started spill out from between Sam's fingers. When Sam removed his hand it poured out and onto the floor. Making Dean look like he was floating on a black cloud.

"Close your eyes." Cas put his hand in the smoke and light emitted from it. With a flash the smoke was nothing but ashes on the concrete. Cas quickly turned to Dean and touched his hand, healing his chest and stomach. They waited to see if he was still alive. Dean's chest lifted with a gasp. He blinked away tears that were in his eyes.

"Um Cas you can get off me now." neither Cas nor Sam realized he was still on top of dean. They unshackled him, helped him up, and dusted him off. Dean looked down at his bare chest. "Looks like I need to get a new tattoo." Sam sighed in relief, he had his brother back.

Sam was finally able to sleep since his brother was taken, Dean and Cas could hear him snoring from down the hall. Dean looked tired but he said he wasn't, but Cas could see the truth. They sat at a table in silence. Dean was peeling off the label on his beer. Cas wanted to ask if Dean was okay, because he didn't look like he was. He opened his mouth to say the words but before he could dean spoke first.

"I'm alright." he took a swig of his beer before standing up.

"Dean if you want to talk about it I'm here for you." Cas wanted him to tell him what happened.

"I'm good." but when he looked into Cas's eyes he felt the warm comfort of being safe. He wanted to tell Cas everything. He sat back down. Offering his drink to Cas, he took it. He finished the beer off and listened to Dean.

"When I was being possessed I could still see everything, feel everything." Dean looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Cas for what "I" did. Even before, the way I was acting. I don't know what was wrong with me man." his half smile warmed Castiel's heart.

"No need to apologies. It wasn't you, it was the demon. And I too have been acting out of sorts."

"Let's just go back to the way it was before okay?"

Cas hesitated. "okay." he did want it to go back the way it was but at the same time he wanted more.

"Good now come here." Dean smiled big as he stood and opened his arms wide for a very overdue hug. Dean doesn't usually do hugs but after what he went through he needed that kind of comfort.

Cas laughed and walked into an embrace. The hug was like one dean would give to Sam but after a couple of seconds it got more desperate. Dean remembered his dream he had, when Cas swore to save him. He couldn't get the look on his face out of his mind. Their grips tightened, they really couldn't get any closer. Cas didn't ever want to be separated from him ever again, he feels utterly alone without him. Dean's hand shifted from Cas's back to the back of his neck where it rested for a while. Castiel's pulse quickened, shivers went all over his body. An angel could get used to this touch. But then Dean released and stepped back.

He could see Cas's face was a little flushed. He scratched the back of his head as he walked backwards to the hall way to the rooms. "Well I'm gonna call it a night. See you tomorrow."

"Are we heading out for another case in the morning?" Cas asked.

"Na, I think Sam and I will go fishing in that river down the road." Cas was glad. "You can come if you want. I'll teach you how to set up a rod and everything, it'll be fun." Dean was sure Cas would not want to fish but he still had to ask.

"I would like that." and with a finale smile Dean left. He slept well with the help of Cas who held the horrible memoires of what happened at bay. Cas couldn't wait for the sun to rise so he could spend a non-life threating day with his Winchesters.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a warm, lazy afternoon. The river was flowing slowly and the trees provided shade for the brothers and angel. They only had two chairs so dean sat on a cooler. It took a couple of times for Cas to finally get the worm on the hook. Dean laughed every time Cas poked his figure because he had been there and done that. While waiting for bites they talked about past hunts and funny misshapes.

"Cas, Cas so this one time we were chasing this Vamp through the woods and Dean trips falling face first into a giant pile of crap." Sam laughed hard.

"Come on man why did you have to tell him that?" but Dean was laughing too. That was Castiel's most favorite sound ever. He couldn't think of a place he rather be then with these two. He laughed with them.

When Cas's got his first bite Dean coached him through what to do. It was a good sized catfish. The boys congratulated him on his first fish. Sam even took a pic of Cas holding it up. Dean was in the picture too with his arm around Cas's shoulders, so of course Cas was smiling.

They had been fishing for a while and caught a few but at this point they were just relaxing. Dean was lying on the ground drifting and Sam was paging through his father's journal. Castiel stared into the river lost in thought. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Winchesters but knew he had forever they did not. Which made him remember rumors of a sisters that fell for a human. He had to go talk to her, he had to see what became of her. Cas looked at Sam "I must take care of something real quick but I'll be back soon." Sam looked up from the journal and nodded. Dean was asleep by now.

Castiel walked up the porch steps. Cas placed a finger on the door bell and rang it. He waited a moment then decided that this was a bad idea and turned to leave.

"Hello?" he heard a female voice. He faced her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No am a supposed to?" he remembered his fallen sister from. Never broke ranks, always fallowed orders, a strong soldier. She hasn't seen his vessel before of course she didn't recognize him.

"It is me Castiel." she dropped the dish rag she was holding and looked at him mouth wide open.

"Oh Castiel..." she started to tear up. She ran out and hugged him. "Come in come in!"

"Jophiel I…" Cas started.

"It's just Joie now." she opened the front door wide for him. Cas was lead to the living room and was left alone while she went to grab something to drink. He surveyed the room. Photos occupied most of every surface available. The room was warm and inviting. When she entered again she faced palmed "gosh silly me I guess I should've asked if you wanted a drink first, being an angel you don't need to drink" she giggled.

"Does that mean you need subsistence to exist?" Cas asked.

"Yes I do. I eat, drink, and sleep. And I dream Castiel. Mostly of heaven but also dreams that any other human would have." She seemed happy to Castiel.

"Any other human? Is that what you are?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." she paused and looked at Cas's vessel. "I age you know. Without my grace I'm stuck in this body and someday I will die in it."

"What happened to the body's human soul?"

She inhaled deep and let it out with a sigh. "Well when I first started to borrow her body she was still here but when I fell...she was gone...I didn't mean to evict her...I just…" she wiped away a tear "I just wanted to live."

Cas reached over and touched the hand that she rested on her knee. "But what made you want to be human?"

"Love." Cas heard the rumors but no angel knew for sure. She fell in love with a human. And was forbidden to see him again. So she fell from grace to be with him. All angels were prohibited to contact her. She was cut off from her only family. "Castiel." she grabbed both his hands and held them in hers. "It is so good to see you again." just then the front door opened

"Mommy we're home!" a young boy resembling Joie came running into room behind him was an average looking man.

"Um are we interrupting?" the man asked looking at their hand holding.

The fallen angel laughed "honey no this is an old friend, well more like brother." she smiled wide. Cas looked at the boy, he can feel that he's special, more than human.

"Oh well in that case it's nice to meet you...um I didn't catch your name." the man reached out a hand.

"It's Cas." he shook his hand. The fact that Castiel shortened his name made her grin even bigger. "I should get going." Cas stated.

"No you should stay for dinner." the man suggested

"Yeah stay we can catch up some more." Joie said with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you but I should really be going." he started to walk to the front door when he was hugged from behind

"Maybe next time then?" she asked squeezing tight.

With a smile "yes next time."

He walked down the steps and once he was sure no one was looking he disappeared.

When Cas arrived back at the river he saw Sam starting a fire. Dean had the day's catch on the ground next to the cooler.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked when he noticed Cas was back.

"Just checking on something."

"Well you came just in time. Now you get to learn how to clean and cook a fish." He said as he plopped one of the fish on the cooler and pulled a knife out.

Cas was just glad to be there. After watching Dean it was Cas's turn. They said he had to clean is own fish so he did. He was quite good at it too. He even cooked it to perfection.

"Damn, you should be a chef." Dean said as he tasted some of Cas's catfish. Cas smiled.

After eating they just sat there, drinking beer and watched the sun go down. When the stars came out Dean stared into them thinking that the day was just what he needed. Cas was admiring Dean when Dean looked back at him. He didn't say anything. Just smiled and looked back up at the sky. It was then Cas knew what he needed to do.


End file.
